America Lemon!
by IceCaps
Summary: America (Alfred Jones) goes to visit his brother, Canada (William), but when he gets there he finds that they are not the only two there... (NOT YOAI).


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! BECAUSE IF I DID, WE WOULD BE SEEING A LOT MORE OF THIS...

-THIS IS A LEMON- AMERICA, ALFRED JONES, AND HIS STATE, ALASKA... KINDA.-

America Comes for a Visit:

America grinned as he started next door to his neighbors estate. Canada had invited him to stay for a few days. It had been a while since the two twins had spent much time together, so Alfred complied.

"Hey Matthew! I'm here knock knock!" Alfred yelled as he pounded on the large wood doors. "I hope you have cheeseburgers, 'cause I'm starving!"

"H-hey Alfred..." Said the shy country as he opened the door, America stepping inside. "Sorry, all I have is a lot of ham."

"That's just fine! I'll try making a HAMburger!" Nudging his brother in the arm as his joke went unappreciated. "Got any coffee? I can always enjoy a cup of that with you, All Arthur ever wants to drink is stupid tea..." Canada nodded with a short smile.

"M-make yourself at home." Matthew gestured to the living room. And he strolled off to make some coffee.

"I always do!" America exclaimed as he spun on a heel to strut into the siting area. "And no syrup in mine thanks!"

Common northern atmosphere, a large fireplace, with a moose head hanging over, and a bear skinned rug. Complete with wood accents on the furniture and a deer antler chandelier.

Then as Alfred slumped on the couch his gaze caught sight of another figure sitting quietly. With black hair and dark skin, she smiled.

"Hey, Alaska!" Alfred jumped up. "I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"Matt said that he told you I was going to be here." She said, crossing her legs in the chair.

"Oh well I don't listen to half of what he says!" He chuckled and grinned In a too cheesy way. "So what brings you here, visiting Ol' Canadia's house?"

"I just wanted to visit. And when I heard he invited you, I was even more excited."

America turned, As he was intrigued by this. Still standing in front of her, he slipped his hands into his leather bomber jacket pockets. "Oh?"

"I haven't seen you in a while Alfred. I've missed you." She admitted.

"Well, heh heh, sorry I've been a little busy. With the whole- being a country thing." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "But it's good to see you. I've wanted to stop by and visit."

"It's okay. You're here now..." Alaska stood to face America. Their faces about a foot apart, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, as she contemplated taking one step forward, which is all it would take, but the third wheel (and host) ambled through the Doorway holding a tray.

"H-hey everyone. I got coffee." He smiled that cute flush, his glasses shining over his upturned eyes.

"Aaah! Thanks Mattie!" Alfred snapped back swiping a mug from Canada. Alaska did the same, and the three sat down to enjoy the approaching evening. Matthew lit a fire as the darkness of night fell throw the heavy window blinds.

Several cups of coffee later, Alfred placed his on the dark coffee table, this time not to pick it up again. Then stretching his arms with a long groan he smirked.

"Well, I'm ready for bed!" He said standing. "I know where my room is. I guess I'll see you later," he waved to the room. Then turning back as he walked down the hall. "Oh, you too Canadia!"

The country sulked as his brother wandered off down the hallway.

"I think I'll turn in too." Said Alaska, setting her mug softly on the table. "Good night Matt."

"G-good night. I guess I'll go too..." And they left to see their rooms.

Later as Alaska brushed her long raven hair, she heard a stumble outside her bedroom. Peeking her head into the hall, she saw Alfred go into the room down and across from her. When she heard someone coming, she hid herself back in her room. Then had a thought.

The dirty blond slept, his teddy bear pulled in close to his chest as he nuzzled into his many layers of soft blankets. It was cold at Canada's. the boy then heard his door slowly creek open. Sitting up he quickly reached for his glasses. But a voice stopped him in his tracks. He could see only a black silhouette, but it was unmistakable to whom it belonged.

"Alfred?" She cooed. He opened his mouth to speak, but her soft hand silenced him. "It's okay, don't say anything." She pulled herself onto the bed, still too dark to see anything other than what the moon would allow. Her dark Inuit eyes examining his figure. "I told you I missed you..." And she straddled herself over him on her knees, he arms on either side of his head. Then pressed down on his lips for a tender kiss. He gasped.

"A-Alaska-" he muttered, but again he was shushed by her. This time by her own mouth. He simply lay there, planked like a board. As she lightly kissed his neck.

"What's wrong Al?" She whispered. "By now you've usually taken control..." She slid her slender hands up his shirt after heaving down the comforter. Caressing his sculpted chest. He stared at her with soft blue eyes, still a blur but who could see on this dark anyway? "Help me out here, would ya?" She ground her torso against his through the blankets. He squirmed. "Just-" she kissed "play along." Then sucked on his collar bone.

With this he finally moved, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her back. America's sudden response made Alaska even more aroused. And she got rougher too. She helped him pull of his sleep shirt as the white teddy plush fell to the floor.

"Um uh..." He mumbled as she placed his hands on her breasts. He could feel her stiff tips through the fabric.

"Go ahead..." She teased. "Don't be shy, this isn't like you." He then gripped her tits himself, and began slowly kneading them. Stroking more firmly as he built a rhythm. "Aaaah, yes!" She squealed. "It's Kinda cold up here... Mind if I slip under those covers?"

He didn't say anything, only shook his head. As she pulled down the layers to cocoon herself with him, he grunted at her rubbing against him. After maneuvering her way on top of him again. She was a big state, although she was slender her weight was great, an amazon. But he loved her pressure on him. He slid his hands down her body and realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. Only underwear. The cold air built around them as the heat between the two bodies started to emanate.

Deciding to leave all restrictions behind, he cupped her ass. "Oh! Al!" She moaned into his hot wet mouth. Then unbuttoned her sleep shirt to reveal perky braless breasts. The man first looked away. "What's wrong Al?" She licked his ear. "I thought this was your favorite part of any state?"

"It's not that! It's- just..."

"No, it's alright." She silenced him. "But I'm sure you can handle my panties right?"

"Uh...mhmm." He hummed and he slipped his fingers under the elastic and slowly pulled them down. He could feel that the skimpy article was soaked with her wetness, the rest dripping down her thighs.

"Your turn Alfred... Pants off." She helped him out of his sweats and came to his boxers. "What? You're not hard?" She said in a disappointed pout.

"Alaska I-"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" She whispered as her hand travels down his chest and into his shorts. Wrapping her hands around his member. And pumped slowly. He pushed his head back on the pillow with a groan as the pleasure started to build. "How does that feel... America?"

The country decided right then that he was going to take all advantage of this moment and bucked his hips into her palm. "It feels... Nnggnnaaa! Great!" he panted, she quickened her strokes. She could feel him hardening in her hand.

"That's right." She continued to jerk him as she came down for another kiss. Then after a while she stopped the pumps and brought both hands up to his jaw, his firmly around her middle. And the steam messed into a long make out session. This time, it was he who split open her wet mouth with his tongue, forcing it in. And she delighted in his new found excitement. Biting his lower lip and ear lobes. "I want you inside me." She breathed into his ear.

Then throwing back the blankets, she sat upright on him. Straddling his hips. He looked at her, mocha skin on gleaming naked body. Before he could feel her, but now he saw. She was beautiful. Her hair like rich black oil cascading down her back and shoulders. As she lined him up at her entrance she smiled.

"AAAAUUUUHUHHHA!" She moaned as she sat herself down onto him. His throbbing cock sliding into her tight pussy. "FUCK ALFRED!" She panted. Then lifted herself up again, only to slam back down. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the pitch black room. She repeated this over and over, when finally he caught the rhythm and started bucking in tune with her. Her breasts bouncing as she rode him. His hands gripped firmly around her hips, pushing her down farther as she pressed his dick inside. Her walls messaged his member as they jolted together. "Harder! FASTER ALFRED!" She screamed as he gleefully complied. "All that coffee sure made you hyper!" She smiled and continued to ride. The man thrusting his hips so far into her, she moaned as it hit that special g-spot. "Oh yes! Alfred! Fuck yes! UUUUHHHH right there! UUUUHHHH!" Leaning her arms back on hi ls thighs for support as she threw her head back.

The time was approaching. She could feel the heat rising in her stomach as he pounded into her core. He couldn't hold out much longer either as she bobbed up and down, begging for him to go faster. Then finally she felt the burning heat erupt. "I'm cumming!" She exclaimed as the burst of orgasm ripped through her. Making her scream him name. "ALFFFRRREEEDDD!" And as her walls tightened, it sent him to his climax. His hot liquid seed pouring, squirting into her. She loved the way it felt inside. Still pounding and bucking in her as they both came down from their high. She fell to his side as he slipped himself out and stared at his sky blue eyes. His dirty blond hair stuck to his sweatily forehead. "That was great..." She said. Even though it was not the best sex she had had with America. It was satisfying enough.

"Y-yeah..." He panted. "It was." The two sat there for a few minutes. Their breathing slowed. "I had never felt like that before."

"Wait... What?" She said sitting up. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... I'm a virgin. Or- was, a virgin."

"You mean-?!" But she was interrupted by another more concerned voice.

"What the hell?!" The figure in the doorway yelled. The light in the hall outlining his black shadow as the door swung open.

"Alfred?!" She gasped.

"The hell Alaska! I go out to get a midnight snack and I come back to you screwing my brother!" America ranted as he flung the bag of McDonalds around. "I said I wanted to see you later! What, you couldn't wait?!"

"Alfred! I thought-" she stopped. Then looked down at the man nesting terrified and embarrassed beside her. "Matthew?"

"Uuuh- hey Alaska." Was all he managed to awkwardly mutter.

"'Hey'?... 'HEY'?!" She stood, wrapping one of the many blankets around her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't America?!"

"I-I tried but you wouldn't let me." The country pleaded as he slipped his glasses back onto his face. Finally bringing into focus the angry faces of his twin and bedmate.

"I don't even want to hear it! I'm going home... Right after I finish my burgers... And sleep. I'm going home first thing in the morning!" The mighty power turned and strutted down the hall. The state dashing after him. The sounds of him Mumbling, "I wouldn't have had to get a REAL snack if his ham wasn't so dull and shitty..."

"Al, wait!" She said placing a hand on his shoulder as he turned the knob to his actual room. "I swear, I thought Matthew was you! You look so similar, then the dark, and... I thought I saw you go into that room earlier."

"That was Canadia's room. I was just asking for a tooth brush because I forgot mine." Alfred explained. Tossing the take out on the bed next to his brown stuffed grizzly bear and shutting the door behind them. "Well, I guess nothing can be done about it now..." He sighed as he took a burger from the bag and started eating it. Chewing away his frustration.

The state crept up behind him and slinked her arms around his waist. He wasn't even fully dressed to go out. Still in his sweat pants and a T-shirt, with only his converse and bomber jacket to make his presentable in public. Thought it was late at night, he figured no one would see.

"If it's any consolation..." Alaska whispered, "he wasn't nearly as good as you."

This caught his attention as he looked over his shoulder at her. Slowing his chew to a halt. "Really?"

"Mmhmm" she nuzzled her face into his back.

"Then, how could you not tell it wasn't me?" He swallowed and set the rest of the burger in the wrapper on the table next to them.

"I thought you were just having an off night."

"Ha!" He exclaimed, spinning around and wrapping his arms around her. "Alaska! I never have "off nights"... I'm America... The Hero!"

"That you are... And I still miss you."

"How much?"

"Like If you went for a whole week without a cheeseburger!"

He gasped dramatically... "That IS a lot." And he tilted his head down to press his lips against hers, so that the two could finally get what they'd been anticipating all evening.

Matthew Williams however, didn't feel bad about this. He picked his white fluffy bear off the ground and cuddled it tightly. His virginity had been taken my his neighboring state. And it was the first time Canada actually felt glad to be mistaken for America.

THE END


End file.
